1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of driving the organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus displays images by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that emits light by using recombination of electrons and holes, and has characteristics such as fast response speed and low power consumption.
An organic light emitting display apparatus (for example, an active matrix type organic light emitting display apparatus) includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power lines, and a plurality of pixels coupled to the above lines to be arranged as a matrix.
The plurality of power lines supply a power voltage supplied from outside of a display panel to the plurality of pixels, and uneven brightness according to locations of the pixels may be caused due to a voltage dropping in the power lines.